Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Chat Scripts
When looking at this page I think it might be cooler if we would import some chat scripts from Dev Wiki. I will link you to some chat scripts which might be useful. *ChatMessageWallCount *ChatImages *NewMessageCount *ExtendedPrivateMessaging *EmoticonsWindow *ChatLinkPreview *ChatLogger What do you think about these and probably more chat scripts? Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:39, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I think that this should probably wait until message walls are either agreed upon or rejected unless they apply to talk pages too. Does the Chat images store it with the other files on the wiki? If so that would dump a lot of useless photos on our servers. Chat link preview is good and can prevent people from clicking on something that they despise or find unappealing. The ChatLogger would be good to keep track on rule violations and provide evidence of them, and be good for the time that we aren't there. Isn't chat going to be either unpopular or replaced with Discord? We will be getting some newer and younger fans and they'll probably go with Discord. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:13, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Yeah chat images have to be files from the wiki. Chat link preview is also good as it is something like a reaction to Discord's functionalities and you easily can watch videos from YouTube and other sites on chat. I also would like to have a chat logger as with this every user on the wiki can log the chat and also can provide evidence for eventual trolls on chat. I think it is better if chat and a Discord server can coexist. Not all users want to be on Discord to chat. I use both, but I also still like the wiki chat as it is also better for eventual livestreams. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 01:27, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :I'd probably oppose the Chat Images thing then. I dislike junk files and once had to delete hundreds and I ended up blocking a user for mocking 9/11. I prefer to restrict uploads to those for the project; articles and maybe blogs and forums about content. Zane T 69 (talk) 01:47, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :I think chat images is a great idea and totally support it. Making GIFs from Zoids and posting them on chat also would be great :) SoulTaker5407 (talk) 17:30, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :This would possibly create hundreds of single-use junk files and clutter the wiki. I just want to make sure that you're aware of that. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:02, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Perhaps we also can combat junk files with specific policies. One of the advantages of chat images would be if we had something like chat games, e.g. posting images of Zoids characters on chat and asking the users on chat (and possibly the audience on YouTube), which character it is and from which season he/she is. Just saying. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :If the Chat Images is approved then we should have policies in place, but the scenario you mentioned could reduce junk files by using preexisting photos rather than freshly uploading duplicate files, which I'm sure you would do due to it being more practical and efficient to use whats already there wherever possible. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:29, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :I went ahead and added the approved chat scripts. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 13:18, March 15, 2019 (UTC)